


Inclement Weather and Maruchan Ramen Noodles

by Qu33rios



Series: The Eighth Month of the Year [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, One Shot, Short Stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Just as he thought his current situation could not get any worse, Edd heard knocking on his door through the lightning and thunder storm. Who in their right mind would come to my door in the depths of the night while treading puddles and piercing rain?





	Inclement Weather and Maruchan Ramen Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 1 of my goal to write one short story a day for 31 days.

 

            **_Inclement Weather and Maruchan Ramen Noodles_**

His friends have called him a genius for years now, and he too knew of his own intellect. His parents were certain that he would grow up to cure incurable diseases, fix unfixable social issues, and do every single thing unimaginable. Although he was aware of limitations that existed, he did plan to attend a well esteemed college, major in bio-molecular science and do something to change the world.

His interests were frightening to his goal. Planning on heading to school and devoting his entire being for a singular topic meant leaving his love of botany, marine life, and literature. Unsure of what he desired, he had yet to give his intent and only days remained.

These thoughts were invasive and provoking, however they needed to be considered. He was losing time.

Loud roaring noises cracked through the night sky, nearly shattering his window and eardrum. Edd jumped. He hated thunder. Ever since he was little, Edd found thunder to be his least favorite aspect of nature. Instantly following the sound, he heard the thrashing of rain against his home. The particles corresponded with flashes of lightning strikes and Edd feels a chill crawl up his vertebrae. He bites his lip anxiously, wondering if he will ever overcome his fear. Another scream and the atmosphere lights up, Edd is miserable.

For someone so smart and so capable, he could not forgive himself for fearing a brash, natural aspect of inclement weather. Through the window of his bedroom, Edd saw the droplets plummeting into the asphalt and forming streams, and puddles in the streets. No doubt yards would turn to marshes. He glanced to Eddy’s house, the lights were off, surprising, it was only eleven. Ed’s home was also dark, most likely a result of him watching Sarah while his parents were gone visiting distant family.

A lit room across the street did catch his eye. Kevin’s house. Edd could see a faint outline of a figure through closed blinds. He squinted, attempting to make out the silhouette. Edd moved closer to the window, finding interest in deciphering.

Another crash through the sky, Edd panicked, yelling in fear and falling out of his office desk chair. The impact knocked his lungs dry, his eyes widened and shut, his vision growing dizzy. Recovering, Edd sat up slowly. His back ached and his blurred sight lingered, yet he was able to stand. Another strike, and another booming noise echoed in his ears. He felt like they were bleeding.

His orbs looked back to the window, the light parallel to his own had vanished. Edd felt alone.

**KRRKARRAABSHSCHSMMMMmm….CSHHBRKRASMMmmmm…..**

Just as he thought his current situation could not get any worse, Edd heard knocking on his door through the lightning and thunder storm. _Who in their right mind would come to my door in the depths of the night while treading puddles and piercing rain?_

Edd took the stairs with great caution, turning on every light switch he could find. Before opening the door, he grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen, planning on using it in defense in case his visitor was an assailant. He opened the door carefully, peaking around in the frame.

What he did not expect, was a completely soaked ginger standing at his doorstep. Edd’s visage immediately transcended to mimic his confused feelings, Kevin on the other hand, smiled awkwardly and glanced back and forth between Edd and the frying pan he held high.

“Uh. Hiya.” Eyes wide, Kevin greeted the other peacefully. “So my electricity just went out, and I was working on my final for Bio, I saw your still had lights on and thought maybe I could bother you for electricity? Can’t do this stuff in the dark hah.”

He observed Kevin. _There’s no way I can make him walk back through the showers, I can’t say no._

And he didn’t. Before he finished preparing a response, Kevin interjected. “Hey so I brought you some ramen don’t worry though I know since you’re like vegan or whatever it’s oriental, I checked.”

Edd felt heat float on the surface of his skin, _there’s no way I can say no…_ “Of course Kevin please enter.”

Kevin Barr is not human. No human can obtain the level of perfection he had reached. Handsome, cute, and motivated to get decent scores, the athlete’s name was constantly spoke of throughout their school. His college acceptances and scholarships were plastered on the wall of the main office, right next to Edd’s. He had scored the final touch down and nearly won the championship game for their school. He had grown immensely throughout the years. Edd watched from the sidelines, as each year his childhood bully gained more confidence and began to act with sincere kindness. Although most of their relationship was initially built on fear, nowadays Kevin would greet Edd every day in their shared AP Biology class, they had done group assignments together, and Edd felt elated when in company with the star.

He would admit that a slight crush had developed over time. He couldn’t help his feelings, Kevin’s heart was pure and made of gold.

Kevin has a habit of saying “hey so” before beginning his actual sentence. Edd noticed with every interaction they had, the quirk was just as cute as the male uttering it. His smile is overwhelming, enough pearly white teeth to shine any darkness away. Edd admired Kevin’s smile each time a joke was made and he erupted in laughter. Thankfully for him their teacher in Bio, made jokes often. Since middle school, Kevin had made it his objective to right his wrongs, and therefore he developed into one of the friendliest people Edd knew. He cared for his academics, yet not as much as his athletics or his body. Yet Edd still admired him.

They weren’t exactly friends. Edd could admit that through time they were still just acquaintances that knew each other from childhood. Though Kevin had changed his character for the better, Eddy still hated him with a burning passion and their rivalry continued to flourish. Edd, still hanging around the other Ed’s could only listen to Eddy’s pointless complaints and admire from afar. Anxiety kept him from approaching the group of jocks and engaging Kevin in daily conversation. It was a shameful pass time.

Edd led Kevin into his home, asking if Kevin desire clean or dry clothes. He nodded, stopping off his t shirt in the process. Edd blushed and retreated to his room quickly and retrieved a large T shirt and gym shorts.

When he came back down the stairs, Edd found Kevin standing in the middle of his living room, wearing white socks and red boxer shorts. Embarrassment once again flooded his features, a fact Kevin promptly noticed.

“Sorry heh.” He stepped forward, reaching for the spare clothes, “Guess I’m just really confident in my body.”

Edd did what he could to avoid eye contact. “Y-Yeah I understand…”

Kevin smirked, raising an eyebrow. “So you understand?”

“I-um, I understand why you feel the way you do.” Kevin put on the shorts first, his old clothes had already been folded up and left on top of his shoes by the front door.

He walked forward, Edd grabbed onto the stair railing in fear for his dear life. “Why though?”

Edd’s thoughts became jumbled. He attempted to come up with an excuse that would not give him away. He could have said nearly any other statement. Anything else would have sufficed, but no, his comment had to be vague enough to make Kevin inquire. Mentally he felt defeated.

**KRRKARRAABSHSCHSMMMMmm….CSHHBRKRASMMmmmm…..**

Panic struck and Edd lost his footing, falling back against the wall and tripping over the step under him, he landed at the bottom. Kevin leaned down to help him up, another gesture that was rewarded with red cheeks.

Edd muttered, “T-Thank you, I um, thunderstorms aren’t quite my cup of tea.”

“Yeah…” Kevin chucked under his breath. Edd grabbed ahold of the hand in front of him, and Kevin pulled him to his feet. Edd watched the skin across from him and how it melted into Kevin’s muscles and how they maneuvered when being used and how faint water glistened in the light.  “I understand how you feel.” Kevin winked, a gesture done to playfully tease the other. Edd, kept his eyesight out of reach, he knew there was no hiding his embarrassment, but he could at least avoid dealing with it.  “Let’s go make that soup, maybe we should use a pot though.” He glanced down to the pan Edd dropped when the thunder shook the house.

“I agree with you Kevin.” Edd nodded, pulling away from the hand he realized he had been holding for far too long to grab the kitchenware at his feet. He led Kevin to the kitchen, grabbed a pot, fresh water, and set the stove aflame.

Kevin took his form to a stool and sat, watching Edd work the contraption. His used his elbows to leisurely lean on the counter. Edd could tell he was being watched carefully.

 **“Hey so I kinda know you have a crush on me** ,” like **,”** Edd’s eyes shot open, he had his back turned to the ginger and was grabbing a wooden spoon that would be needed for after the liquid boiled. Kevin didn’t wait for a response. “Like Nazz reminds me every other day and I catch you staring at me in AP Bio like all the time.”

Embarrassment would be an understatement of how Edd felt. His world was crashing around him, loudly, the thunder kept reminding him of that.

 **“And I kinda like you too.”** Edd turned, still holding the spoon. Kevin’s smile was honest, and even a slight pink tint decorated his freckled dimples.  Edd thought about what to say, he had no idea. He could confess, but his confession was already known, so that reaction was pointless. No matter what he thought, it didn’t change that he stood in complete silence while Kevin desperately searched for validation. _Could Nazz have been wrong?_

Another crack and roar and the night sky and the dark clouds were revealed by the flash. Less than a second later followed a series of blasts, all louder and longer than the one prior. Edd yelped, dropping the spoon and grabbing onto the counter for support.

“You’re a gigantic nerd, I think it’s cute how you get scared like that.” Kevin’s smile never faltered, even when standing. Edd’s form awkwardly latched to the counter, his head was pointed towards the stove and out of the corner of his eye his peripherals told him Kevin was coming closer. His legs sprung into action and Kevin was quickly next to Edd, and he offered his hand. “Don’t worry, it’s not in marriage, but I was wondering if maybe… even if it is only for tonight… If I can protect you?”

Edd, still unsure of what to say, tensed under another roar from outside, the walls were getting thinner. He found himself looking upward, searching into Kevin’s for an answer. He saw Kevin’s lip quiver, he wanted to say something, but he too was unsure of what the moment needed. When words didn’t explain how Edd felt, he nodded, hoping it would be enough.

The confirmation calmed the snakes in Kevin’s stomach. He took the invitation, leaning into Edd and embracing him tightly. Old Spice deodorant surrounded Kevin’s being, even through the clean shirt. Strangely, Edd too felt relaxed.

Kevin assisted Edd and they shut off the water, realizing that perhaps soup wouldn’t be needed for the situation. Edd led Kevin up into his room and Kevin helped Edd into his covers. The storm only worsened, with intervals coming closer together and flashes and rumbles grew louder. Kevin made sure he fulfilled his promise and did not leave Edd’s side the entire night. When they both woke the next morning, Edd would find himself in the arms of a shirtless jock that ruled their school, his nose submerged in Old Spice. The rain had become a slight drizzle, but the thunder clouds were gone. Kevin awoke at this point and draped his leg over Edd’s. With one eye half open, Kevin would observe and find Edd deserving of a prompt kiss to his cheek. Although startled by the affection, Edd did not complain. Just maybe this Saturday would be one he could sleep in and not feel guilt. His mind slowly wandered back into slumber, his last thought being, _Kevin didn’t even bring his backpack._ And suddenly, his worries didn’t seem so overwhelming.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A is scared to death of thunderstorms and goes to Person B for comfort.


End file.
